


Penance

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Vore, F/M, G/T, Giant Hermione, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Microphilia, Penance - Freeform, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Punishment, Revenge, Shrinking, Tiny Ron, Unaware Predator, Vore, anal insertion, giant harry, tiny used as a sex toy, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione isn't ready to forgive Ron when he returns aid them in their search for Horcruxes....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Penance

“Relax, Harry,” Hermione cooed, her finger pressed lightly against his anus. “For this to work, you have to relax.”

Harry swallowed dryly, breathing slowly in through his nose as he tried to steady his breathing. He could feel his palms and knees rubbing against the carpet, a slight burning sensation warming him as Hermione had asked him to get on his hands and knees ten minutes ago. He didn’t know what she was getting up to, but the sensation of her small fingers at his back entrance was making his already hard cock throb.

“Sorry,” he groaned, doing his best two spready his legs out farther, breathing in again and letting the breath out slowly between his lips. He felt it, the moment his anal muscles relaxed around her finger, letting her slip through his hole unobstructed.

Harry moaned as she gently prodded at him, testing the stretch of his anus by adding a second finger. “Hermione,” he moaned, his hips rocking back against her fingers, “What are you doing?”

Hermione smiled, whispering a lubrication charm as she continued to stroke her petite fingers in and out of her best friend, letting his mewls go straight to her own aching core, promising herself that she would see to her own satisfaction when the deed had been done.

When she was satisfied that he was thoroughly prepped, Hermione brought her fingers out of Harry’s bum, wrapping her small hands around his narrow hips and pulling him back so she could place a kiss on the small of his back. She felt him shudder under her lips and smiled into his skin, using her right hand to slide around his front, pulling his erect cock into her hands and stroking him languidly.

“I want to play a little game, Harry,” Hermione whispered into Harry’s back, placing another kiss further up his spine as slid up his body, his cock still in her hand. “I want you to hold onto something of mine,” she said, licking the dip of his back with a flick of her tongue. “I want to see how long you can hold it inside of you.” She let her right hand trail back to his bum, cupping the cheek in her hand while her thumb pressed against his puckering hole. “Do you think you can do that for me, Harry?”

Harry moaned, his hips pushed back against her thumb, a muffled yes falling from his lips as he buried his face in his shoulder, trying to hold back the embarrassingly loud moan that threatened to wake the whole forest around them.

“Good boy,” Hermione praised, rewarding Harry with a few firm yanks of his cock inside her hand. She grinned when she felt the wetness at the tip of his cock leak onto her hand, telling him that he was right where he needed her to be. It was time to begin the game.

Silently casting an accio, Hermione waited for her little package to fall into her hand, smiling down into the frightened face of her so-called _best friend_ , Ronald Weasley. She smiled toothily at Ron, taking in his wide, terrified eyes as he looked back at her. He was bound and gagged, unable to escape or beg her for mercy, he would pay for having left them like he did, for leaving _her._

It had been weeks since she had seen him, crying in her bed, calling out to him in her sleep, only to find Harry’s said, understanding green eyes looking back at her when she would awake from the nightmares. They had found temporary comfort in each other’s tender kisses and the relative friction of their naked bodies, but it didn’t seem to last too long before they both fell quiet, trapped in their own thoughts.

Ron had appeared to her first, falling to his knees when he saw her standing in front of her, begging forgiveness. He claimed that he had wanted to return the moment he had left, but didn’t know how to find them. She had grown furious after the initial relief of his presence had grown stale. She couldn’t deal with him and the added drama that his reappearance would cause her, the potential distraction he could cause Harry, derailing him from his task.

She had done the only thing she could think of in that moment. She brought the tip of her wand up and cast a silent shrinking curse, turning him into a much smaller problem that she could stick in her pocket and deal with later.

She had kept him like that for three days, after the second, she didn’t hear his tiny shouts or feel his struggling as he tried to escape. On the third, when Harry had come to her for their usually nightly distraction, a dark thought crossed her mind as Harry began to undress, his bare, white bum on full display to her casual gaze while she laid naked and waiting for him on the bed.

Always eager to please, Harry hadn’t asked any questions when she ordered him to stay on his hands and knees once he pulled himself onto their charmed double bed. He watched her over his shoulder as she moved languidly behind him, licking his lips as she smiled at him from where she positioned herself between his slightly parted legs.

Now she sat back on her knees, holding their shrunken best friend in a punishing grasp, pressing the red mop of hair against Harry’s bum. She looked down at Ron who tried to squirm, but the magical bonds around him were too much for his tiny struggles.

“Relax, Harry,” Hermione instructed again, as she pressed Ron’s head inside of Harry. She could feel Harry clench his ass around her hand, grinning when she felt Ron’s body tremble as he was strangled by Harry’s rim, but then Harry exhaled on a sigh and she felt him relax, enabling her to shove Ron further in, up to his shoulders.

Hermione stopped her pushing, giving Harry time to get used to the foreign object inside of him. He was doing remarkably well, she was very pleased with his performance. She tinkered with Ron’s body, giving him a little experimental tug against Harry’s bottom and Harry moaned.

“Hermione,” Harry whimpered his hips pushing back against Ron and her hand. “Please,” he begged, “I need…” he gritted out, “His ass clenching again beneath her hands. “I need more.”

Hermione grinned, rubbing soothing circles in the dip of Harry’s back. “Ok, Harry,” she whispered as she slowly pushed Ron in the rest of the way. “Deep breaths.”

Harry sighed as Ron slipped past his sphincter, his anal muscles pulling him further in and nestling him further inside of him. Hermione stared at Harry’s ass her fingers brushing lightly over the crevice between his cheeks. She did it. _She actually did it._

“Hermione,” Harry moaned, his hips rocking back and forth as he felt the toy wiggling inside of him. Hermione must have magicked it to wiggle at all times, arousing him in near painfulness. “I need to come, Hermione,” Harry squeaked out, “Please.”

“Shh,” Hermione cooed as she stood on her knees, behind her best friend, leaning down to press a kiss along his spine, reaching her hand around his waist to grab a hold of his erection between his legs. “You’ve been a good boy,” she cooed, stroking him firmly between her hand. “Taking my toy into your ass just like I told you,” she gave him a playful yank that made him whine in pleasure. “Such a good boy.”

They were silent for a while, falling into the natural rhythm between them as she silently jerked him off with her hand, nothing but the sound of his loud panting between them. Hermione felt him heave a sigh, his back pushing up against her bare breasts, and she grimaced, knowing what he was about to say.

“I miss Ron,” Harry murmured, gasping as Hermione let her fingers brush lightly over his tight balls hanging between his legs. Hermione trailed warm, wet kisses down Harry’s spine, just the way she knew he liked, something to sooth his nerves as she brought him closer to the edge.

He always got a little bit emotional when they were like this, the softness of the moment always bringing out the more emotional side of him that he rarely got to show anyone. She felt a little guilty, bringing him in on her little revenge plot without his consent, but she brushed that thought away. Sometimes she knew that she had to keep things from her best friend. He had been just as equally hurt by Ron’s cowardice and abandonment. She would seek justice for the both of them.

“I’m sure Ronald is safe and tucked away wherever he’s meant to be, Harry,” Hermione whispered into his skin, her free hand coming to palm his naked arse that was deliciously pressed into the achiness between her legs. “I bet he’s truly sorry for ever leaving us,” she mused, squeezing the pliant flesh in her hand, smiling at Harry’s moan. She could feel the moisture leaking from the tip of his hand and onto her hand. He was ready.

“Come for me, Harry,” she whispered into his neck, squeezing him at the base of his cock before the thumb at her bum pressed against his sensitive anus. “Come.”

Harry moaned, his cock shooting strings of white, sticky come into her palm as she gathered it in her hand, using it to rub all around his throbbing cock as she continued to stroke him through his orgasm, milking every bit of cum from his cock.

When he was done, Hermione kissed Harry at the back of his neck, whispering for him to lay down as she felt him trembling beneath both of their weights. She helped lower him to their bed so that she was spooning him from behind, pushing her leg in between his and throwing her arm over his waist so she could rub soothing circles into his abdomen.

“Do you think he will ever come back, ‘Mione?” Harry whispered, the sleepiness in his voice barely making his voice audible, but Hermione was pressed tightly against him, her nose and lips pressed into his neck.

“I’m sure he’ll come around, Harry,” she whispered into his skin, nuzzling further into his warmth. “Hush now,” she cooed as she felt him relaxing in her hold. “Sleep.”

She felt Harry’s breathing even out as she laid there against him, her eyes falling asleep, a small smile gracing her lips.


End file.
